1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved device for cooking foods and in particular to a device for the preparation of omelettes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many specialized cooking implements have been successfully manufactured and sold during recent years. For convenience purposes, many people desire a specialized electrical cooking device for cooking foods such as hamburgers, hot dogs, popcorn, doughnuts, or the like. These devices are preferably portable and easily cleaned and are designed specifically to cook a specific type of food or foods.
Typical prior art devices of this type include a covered pan-like structure with heating elements fabricated in the base of the pan. Such a device is often cumbersome to use and difficult to clean since the heating elements are embedded in the pan and may be harmed by being immersed in water.
Other prior art devices attempt to overcome the cumbersome nature of the covered pans by hingeing the cover to the pan and removing the cover when it is not being used, thus allowing the cover to be easily cleaned. The cover of these prior art devices, however, are not heated by a heating element and thus cannot be used for any purpose other than covering the heated pan.